The present disclosure relates to a lighting device.
An edge-lit backlight unit that includes a light source such as a light-emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as an “LED”) and a lightguide panel, in which light emitted from the light source is incident on an end face of the lightguide panel from a panel surface of the lightguide panel has been proposed. With such a backlight unit, when the light source and the end face of the lightguide panel are apart from each other, the light input efficiency into the lightguide panel may not be optimal as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-272304. Therefore, the light source may be provided so as to be in contact with the end face of the lightguide panel.